


Altean Courting Garments

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Courting Rituals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lance In A Crop Top, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: "This is a traditional outfit for an Altean male seeking a male partner. You are Altean, Lance. What else would you wear?"She was right, of course. Ever since they had discovered Lance's Altean ancestry, he had actively tried to embrace his heritage. And, at first, the idea had seemed great. Wow Shiro with a skimpy Altean Look, maybe get a kiss out of it, what could go wrong.





	Altean Courting Garments

**Author's Note:**

> I was in need of some fluffy, non sexual praise kink shance. And as they say, write the fics you want to see in the world!

Lance fidgeted nervously in front of the mirror, twisting and contorting his body at various angles to view the full effect.

"Are you sure this looks okay?"

The crop top hit just below his rib cage, a black swatch of fitted cloth, showing off a hands breadth of flat stomach above the tight press of his newly acquired Altean white pants. 

Allura caught his eye in the mirror, her hands raised to braid her own hair into a complicated knot at the top of her head. She looked completely unimpressed at his lack of confidence, even with half of her bands falling into her eyes. 

"This is a traditional outfit for an Altean male seeking a male partner. You are Altean, Lance. What else would you wear?" 

She was right, of course. Ever since they had discovered Lance's Altean ancestry, he had actively tried to embrace his heritage. And, at first, the idea had seemed great. Wow Shiro with a skimpy Altean Look, maybe get a kiss out of it, what could go wrong.

But, looking in the mirror now, it felt like a million things could go wrong, particularly Shiro’s reaction.

"You look amazing. Shiro will eat you up in this." 

Lance's cheeks went practically violet, jerked out of his own thoughts as he wiped around to give Allura an incredulous look. 

"How did...who said anything about...Shiro? What? Who's that...?" 

If anything, Allura looked even more unimpressed with Lance's complete inability to lie. She tucked the final pin into her hair before moving to take Lance by the shoulders and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Shiro has proven himself a great warrior. He is responsible, caring, and intelligent. He is a perfect mate for any Altean." 

Lance looked up sharply at that, trying to tease out any hidden meanings between her words, but there was nothing but sincere encouragement in her eyes. 

"You are stunning, Lance." 

Her thumb brushed the high point of his cheekbone where the Altean teal was starting to appear. His skin was warm under her palm, flushed and happy with praise from someone he considered family. 

"Shiro won't be able to resist you." 

Coming from Allura, it was hard to not believe. He let her lead him to the door, and together they left Allura's bedroom and walked to the rec room, arms interlocked like comrades in arms. 

 

 

Shiro was having A Day. The goo they had eaten for lunch had been particularly slimy, Keith was in a Mood (probably because Hunk was playing oblivious to Keith's increasingly unsubtle advances), and Lance was very conspicuously absent. 

Shiro had looked everywhere for the blue paladin, but either no one knew where he was, or no one was willing to tell. He was adult enough to admit that he was only this close to throwing a tantrum and demanding Lance appear. 

Whatever it was that existed between them had been growing recently, solidifying into something almost ready to be named. Shiro needed Lance like an anchor, and he was sure he wasn't the only one feeling so strongly. 

Because of this, it was no wonder that his eyes shot to the door the moment it beeped, his entire body tuned to Lance like a predator to prey. 

The relief at seeing Lance was almost embarrassing, before turning into something hot and demanding at the vision that stood before him.

The first thing he noticed was the sweet blush dusting across Lance's cheeks, and Shiro would die if he could just be the cause of that. 

But, then he saw the heavy silk, sleeveless robe, Altean white and teal a striking contrast against Lance's dark skin. His eyes traveled naturally to the tight black crop top then became stuck at the nervously shifting expanse of Lance's stomach, toned and fully on display. 

"Gorgeous."

The word escaped his mouth on a breath, but Lance heard it anyway, mouth parting in a whimper in response. 

Shiro was vaguely aware of the others, of Allura pulling Lance by the arm to take the seat in front of Shiro, of her hushed words with the other paladins, of Keith and Hunk moving distantly away and Pidge leaving the room all together.

But the vast majority of his attention was on Lance. He looked expectant, like he was waiting on Shiro to make the next move. He kept shifting in his chair, legs crossing and uncrossing. Unaware that with every movement his crop top shifted higher inch by inch.

Shiro's brain was like a broken record player, scratching over  _gorgeous, pretty, amazing, beautiful_ over and over. 

"What...um...what do you think? It's traditional Altean for...well...for enticing a mate." 

Stuttering, Lance finally settled with both feet on the ground. He was doing everything to avoid looking Shiro in the eye, like he had just made a confession. If Shiro's brain had not been broken before, it was now.

This was for him. This gorgeous man was dressed up for him, offering himself to Shiro to either be rejected or accepted. All he could do was blurt the first thought he had out into the space between them. 

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life." 

Lance's reaction was perfection. He started squirm in his chair again, legs not so subtly closing together as his whole face went hot and eyes turned pleading.

"Do you think so?" 

Shiro wanted to laugh in disbelief. Instead, he reached out to Lance, inviting him to take his hand. 

With Lance's permission, he pulled him across the gap and into Shiro's lap, grinning into the curve of the younger man's neck at the exclamation of surprise. 

"I never want to let you go. It would be my honor to treasure someone as perfect as you." 

It was a little cheesy, a little over the top, but, as Shiro was quickly learning, Lance reacted so wonderfully to praise.

Lance wiggled a little, making a few token protests to get away, but Shiro's arms tightened like a vice until Lance sighed and settled his weight fully against Shiro's in happy resignation. 

"That's perfect, good boy."

The high whimper  _that_ elicited was something Shiro was really looking forward to exploring. But for now, he just held him, the beautiful part-Altean boy who had given him his heart.


End file.
